time and universe traveling
by IwishIwasginger
Summary: fanfic I made for nanowrimo.
1. Chapter 1

Sora and Kairi were twins even though they looked different. They were fraternal twins. They are both teenagers from our point of view for they live forever in the story even if they die in the end.

They were about almost 6 feet tall extremely tall for Japanese. Sora played a lot of video games, but Kairi liked books better. They looked like twins aside from the color of the hair hers was red while his hair was brown. But they were not similar in habits. They did not look like they were siblings. It wasn't that Kairi didn't like video games it's just that she liked books better. Sora on the other hand just valued his most prized possession; his laptop. He was a true computer genius he even came up with a way to translate words simultaneously on a hard drive that fit on his Bluetooth. They were in the average family meaning they were terrified of tap water and they would notice a Lego under fifty matrices. They just moved into a smaller townhouse because their father, Vanitas, needed to get a new job. Do to the size of the townhouse they lived in bunk beds which they said were the most uncomfortable thing that ever existed! Even though sora was optimistic it seemed bleak. They felt like rats. They are ignorant about that considering soon they were soon going to be sleeping with them

It seemed ordinary. I mean they traveled this route many times on their way to school. Sora was hungry and tired and so was Kairi. Sora was tired from playing kingdom hearts 3 keyblade wars. Kairi was tired from staying up as well, but she wasn't staying up for the same reasons she was reading her new kingdom hearts comic and reading the fanfics; so they were worn out so they decided to stop by the ramen restaurant on the way to their school which had its own auditorium which death march (Japanese band) once played at. Sora went and stood in line, while Kairi was trying to what to eat (which most people use reaper creeper for). They walked towards the school but they were close to being late so they were in a hurry. This all started because of ramen. They took a wrong turn and accidently ended up in a dead end. Then there eyes burned it. The entire alley flooded with light. There was a symbol on the ground. It was a grand Arcanum they don't know what happened one second they were and the next they were asleep. The strangest thing was that they weren't in pain they were just out of energy. They woke up to the he strangest smell; the smell of sea. The last time they smelled it was on a field trip to the harbor. They were not used to it at all after all when you live in a Tokyo town house when do you smell sea?

They were awoken to a bright blue sky. Sora was the first to awaken he groaned rubbed his eyes and examined his predicament. He was surprised he has never been on a boat; after all when you live in a Tokyo town house when do you board a boat. He then got his bearings and noticed that they were on a boat but the weirdest part was that it was a wooden boat… that wasn't Japanese. Then stride towards them was a weird person wearing a weird cloak on a weird boat. Then he spoke a weird language his auto translate device translated to them that he said" hello I am Lucas what are your titles?" then he realized that he had to translate back so he pressed the button and said the real words and then the words that he needed it to be translated into were said "hello my name is Sora" "how did you get here, there was just a flash of light,?" "I do not know we had just a flash of light as well, where is here?" "Here is the voyage to Crete". He was shocked. He did not know where it was all he knew was that it was in Europe because even if ice cream was invented in china the best ice cream was in Europe. He could not believe that they were in Europe. Then he realized. Where was she he turned around and looked at where he was and she was actually sitting down next to where he was sister? The Lucas asked him" how do you know her?" "She is my sister".

"What day is it?" "It is the year of205bc"he was shocked that he said that he then then realized that they were on a trireme so why not be there? He realized that they were destined for probable doom. They were on a boat that would probably be there for the Cretan war. His thoughts were interrupted by Lucas inquiring "Where are you from?" he was not sure that they knew about japan yet. He hesitantly and cautiously answered "a long time ago I left from a place far away (when Naboo was under attack). He heard her groan she was about to wake. What was she going to do when she found out they were in the past on a boat on the way to Crete and on the way to Xehanort's inferno.

She woke up she saw his face he was awake maybe he knew what was going on. He held his hand out to lift her up then he lifted her he. He then said somewhere between coldly and a monotone voice stated "we need to talk". She complied then he turned around and said "Uno memento" in a hard to understand foreign language that she didn't understand but was similar to Spanish. He said plainly with his hands in his pockets slumped over looking down," We are on trireme on the way to Crete with romans it is 205bc and do you remember that happens?" She was shocked but nodded." Wait how you are always asleep or reading when during history." She was just as angry when little Edward Elderic is called little (if you don't find my body after this book it has likely been transmitted by the full metal alchemist)." What do you mean? I do read fanfics but I read a fanfics that tells about the doctor stealing a priceless artifact that is actually a weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the rest of the day on the boat. It was so infuriating for them because they felt useless. They couldn't wait to get to the island not only did they really want to visit Crete but they needed to find a way to get back to their timeline they did not want to step on any butterflies. They really wanted to listen to some Utada Hikaru, but what would the crew think if they saw them listening to music. They thought food was not horrible it was bad but not horrible they had porridge which was supposed to be in celebration of them being almost there. They were repulsed that this was good. However she liked the open breeze the smell of the seas it made her even more confident in her decision to save up for a boat house, but he also liked her idea of a small island. However they both want pets and they can't have pets that easily on a boat or island. They couldn't wait to get back. Not only because of the conditions of the living quarters, but also because of their new view on life.

They were really close to the island the next day they would arrive. As I said they would be sleeping with the rats. They slept in the barracks in hammocks. They only had two hammocks only because Axel and Roxas died over whose allegiance they were to and starvation. They were a wake most of the night due to the rats making so much noise. The next day they would have given anything to sleep in their bunk beds. After all bunk beds are cool they have a ladder on them (doctor who). They each had a pair of clothes. Her hair had faded somewhat organist. She had a pair of jeans, red scarf, and a jacket. Sora who ran out of hair gel and had a pair of fancy work clothes looked ok.

They were glad that they were off that boat it was getting crowded on their. They decided to go to the library. They consulted the person at the gate but he needed a recommendation. So what he did was take out his laptop which had his history on it and copy pasted a recommendation from Pubius Cornileus Scipio. He was shocked that he was so highly recommended and then he scurried and opened the door to reveal a vast library when they went past the DTL (door to library). They were amazed at the vast collection of books. They decided to look up "largas arcanium." The name of the symbol that transported them was called grand Arcanum. They found out that like all things it can be transformed. Even human lives can be but they cannot be regained with this symbol. The time can only be moved back and forth with a lot of power, a grand Arcanum symbol, and the cycle staff which resides In the Crete fort. They were shocked surprised and curious. They needed to go to somewhere they left thanked the gatekeeper. They went outside and were about to discuss what was next when an arrow landed, but two feet away from our brave protagonists.

It is the first thing to do if you are under attack. They evacuated the city and sent them inside the fort. They got inside they fed everyone fish custard. He then investigated. They did not find it inside the barracks or the armory. They looked in the royal library. And found the picture in the medicinal section what did this mean? He thinks that the object is in the hospital. But when he looked their he couldn't find it so then he discussed what was going on with Kairi in a secret hallway" Okay let's review (, previous on ugly betty), we are being attacked in a war that will last 30 years, while we are in the past, With my Bluetooth having a battery of ten days, with our only hint being a banner that shows what it looks like." Sora had an idea. He goes to the library medicinal section comes out with a folded clothe and runs into the forge. Kairi was dumbstruck about was he doing. She decided to just follow him he sometimes just did this when he had an Idea. He ran to the treasury which was surprisingly left unguarded he scooped up a golden statue of an idol which was about half of his height he was quite blessed at the discovery.

He then went outside but while they went outside people wearing similar attire then they looked at each other and then looked back and ran. "Hello" "Hi". "Are you the doctor?" "Wait how do you know my name wait do I meet you yet?" "No but I have heard of you. The thing was that we are also from the future just like you three!" "Wait you are?" "Yes we were the victim of an alchemic time travel trap." "I see so why are you holing a golden cow." He looked down and saw the sculpture. "Oh, I am melting this down into a staff that will allow me to get back to my time." "Oh that is the bomb I am looking for" "I will trade this cow for bringing me back to the future!" "Wow you really are from the future (in a heavy British accent)" Amy said. "Ok well we need to make two more stops before we can do that we need to make two more stops before we can do that. Can you please print out a copy of this banner thanks now Kairi can you please put this up where we found it thanks. Now we need is to go back write a fanfics send us back in time and change the records to say that there was a staff or we wouldn't meet you. Is that okay?" "Wow, aren't you young to be have a lot of paradoxes" "yes, yes we are. But we need to do this". One long montage later with the song an awful lot of running in the background, they were on the way to their timeline. "Don't worry I know what I am doing uh oh that's not supposed to happen".


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok now that everyone is acquainted we have to go to their" "do you think we should use the chameleon circuit and the silent running?" "Yes, both huge energy drainers, but we need both of them if we want to survive, let's go!" "I believe that this is the right room. Ok where is it I mean I thought that this was the right room." walks out "I mean how many rooms do they need. It would be better if they could just find out how to make rooms bigger on the inside then on the outside then it would be easier to find the daleks. Where are they?" turns around "oh, there you are. Now what were we going?" "We were going to surrender." "We were" "yes, we were. We will surrender to the head dalek." The three daleks all said" Ok I accept your surrender to me" Red- "no I am the head dalek" doctor caught on "he has initiative he must be it" green- "no I am the head dalek not these inferior beings" "but isn't the mission of all daleks to wipe out inferior beings?" "Yes it is" Apparently all of the daleks were listening this was either really good or really bad. If only they were smart enough to sacrifice the main ship to kill the doctor. Well I have a question if you try to destroy inferior beings then why are you doing this we made a faction a faction so you were ordered how do you know that they are not going to destroy you they need us then why are you taking order because they would destroy you otherwise why don't you just destroy the Cyber-men and then the people who are ordering you to do this." That would be the wisest plan". "Now I am certainly glad that I asked for the TARDIS' phone number." "Why would that be" "because I just sent a date and prepare it. I am goanna go now. Bye"

They heard a loud bang when they were back there. They assume it was only the Cyber-men being killed but then there was an even bigger bang the sky went bright even though it was night. It was filled with color as if somewhere a million milky ways were exploding. "Oh well we just have to destroy the enemy another way now that the Daleks are gone". Ok but how are we going to do-"light surrounded them all. Flash they appeared in a new room. Why are you doing this well first you doctor we needed to destroy you. You would have tried to anyway. You are going to stop us now. You have stopped multiple wars saved millions of lives we know that you would have interrupted so we thought we would you the element of surprise. You Sora and Kairi are just annoying. Sōjirō and they are Kanata and Yui We thought it would be best to deal with you first so that you couldn't help." I hear multiple voices who are you?" "We are the masters. We will now eliminate you." "Why" "because we all want to kill you we all wanted to make the T shirts and we want to be able to wear them without being shunned for wearing them." They then stepped out. They were The Master (from kingdom hearts), The Master (from doctor who), The Father (from the full metal alchemist), and Seipheroth. They were all wearing the same T shirt it showed Daleks, Xehonort, Fuhrer Bradley, and Loz caramel dancing. Even though they were going to they needed to save both universes they decided that they would just die …of laughter. "Are group wanted to do thing to make fun of the Universes by doing this. WE wanted to warn you, see you tomorrow."

They were beamed down "What are we going to do?" "We will just have to stock up and rest up. So what are we going to do first?" "The curse has been lifted so now we are-" "excuse me but where are we?" "You are at new universe." There were two people one was really short the other was in a tall suit of armor. "You are not alive, but yet you are it seems to be similar flesh only made of metal but yet it is not motorized I'd say that it is made by a large energy probably not made by understanding it is probably fused by a kind of alchemy." "How did you know?" "I have recognized such work done on the planet of Moroder. Now may I say ask do you know anyone that looks like," jumps in tardis walks out with a large picture. "This man" "yes that is the man that has attacked my country and was planning on making it into a philosopher's stone." "Oh, those yes a battery that can use the lives of humans of an entire country into a powers source for an alchemist to make a device that can enslave all the planets. Now I have to make a few stops to make Sōjirō and Kanata and Yui can make a few stops" "Ok wait where did they say to go to? Let's move to the blue field where we thought the others ok"

They stood there on the other side of the field. They strolled over. "WE realized we would have to split you up. So good bye" Kairi instantly rematerialized instantly landed on a moving train "cliché much" "yes I know". She runs screaming ah! She falls flat suddenly. He mimicked her actions. She quickly ran and disarmed him of his weapon. "You fell for that". Pushes him back advance towards him jump flips kicks him drops I won't fall for that again". A sign smacks him she karate kicks him of bridge she then leaps off the train a book materializes into her hand. It's the book blade the weapon against all high School students. Meteorite like decent lands on the master crater as big as a house shapes. The master was turned into dust. Camera switch to Sōjirō vs. the father. He pinball off the columns and was about to attack the person when a rock platform appears he launches off it and lands on the ceiling 100 ft. tall. Then launches he throws ice then fire lightning but keeps on going but there is an aura around him it is blue yellow and red all at the same time mikes a rock shield goes through the shield and then he pixelates. Switch to doctor points at the Seipheroth falls down and dies the doctor is just that good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok now that everyone is acquainted we have to go to their" "do you think we should use the chameleon circuit and the silent running?" "Yes, both huge energy drainers, but we need both of them if we want to survive, let's go!" "I believe that this is the right room. Ok where is it I mean I thought that this was the right room." walks out "I mean how many rooms do they need. It would be better if they could just find out how to make rooms bigger on the inside then on the outside then it would be easier to find the daleks. Where are they?" turns around "oh, there you are. Now what were we going?" "We were going to surrender." "We were" "yes, we were. We will surrender to the head dalek." The three daleks all said" Ok I accept your surrender to me" Red- "no I am the head dalek" doctor caught on "he has initiative he must be it" green- "no I am the head dalek not these inferior beings" "but isn't the mission of all daleks to wipe out inferior beings?" "Yes it is" Apparently all of the daleks were listening this was either really good or really bad. If only they were smart enough to sacrifice the main ship to kill the doctor. Well I have a question if you try to destroy inferior beings then why are you doing this we made a faction a faction so you were ordered how do you know that they are not going to destroy you they need us then why are you taking order because they would destroy you otherwise why don't you just destroy the Cyber-men and then the people who are ordering you to do this." That would be the wisest plan". "Now I am certainly glad that I asked for the TARDIS' phone number." "Why would that be" "because I just sent a date and prepare it. I am goanna go now. Bye"

They heard a loud bang when they were back there. They assume it was only the Cyber-men being killed but then there was an even bigger bang the sky went bright even though it was night. It was filled with color as if somewhere a million milky ways were exploding. "Oh well we just have to destroy the enemy another way now that the Daleks are gone". Ok but how are we going to do-"light surrounded them all. Flash they appeared in a new room. Why are you doing this well first you doctor we needed to destroy you. You would have tried to anyway. You are going to stop us now. You have stopped multiple wars saved millions of lives we know that you would have interrupted so we thought we would you the element of surprise. You Sora and Kairi are just annoying. Sōjirō and they are Kanata and Yui We thought it would be best to deal with you first so that you couldn't help." I hear multiple voices who are you?" "We are the masters. We will now eliminate you." "Why" "because we all want to kill you we all wanted to make the T shirts and we want to be able to wear them without being shunned for wearing them." They then stepped out. They were The Master (from kingdom hearts), The Master (from doctor who), The Father (from the full metal alchemist), and Seipheroth. They were all wearing the same T shirt it showed Daleks, Xehonort, Fuhrer Bradley, and Loz caramel dancing. Even though they were going to they needed to save both universes they decided that they would just die …of laughter. "Are group wanted to do thing to make fun of the Universes by doing this. WE wanted to warn you, see you tomorrow."

They were beamed down "What are we going to do?" "We will just have to stock up and rest up. So what are we going to do first?" "The curse has been lifted so now we are-" "excuse me but where are we?" "You are at new universe." There were two people one was really short the other was in a tall suit of armor. "You are not alive, but yet you are it seems to be similar flesh only made of metal but yet it is not motorized I'd say that it is made by a large energy probably not made by understanding it is probably fused by a kind of alchemy." "How did you know?" "I have recognized such work done on the planet of Moroder. Now may I say ask do you know anyone that looks like," jumps in tardis walks out with a large picture. "This man" "yes that is the man that has attacked my country and was planning on making it into a philosopher's stone." "Oh, those yes a battery that can use the lives of humans of an entire country into a powers source for an alchemist to make a device that can enslave all the planets. Now I have to make a few stops to make Sōjirō and Kanata and Yui can make a few stops" "Ok wait where did they say to go to? Let's move to the blue field where we thought the others ok"

They stood there on the other side of the field. They strolled over. "WE realized we would have to split you up. So good bye" Kairi instantly rematerialized instantly landed on a moving train "cliché much" "yes I know". She runs screaming ah! She falls flat suddenly. He mimicked her actions. She quickly ran and disarmed him of his weapon. "You fell for that". Pushes him back advance towards him jump flips kicks him drops I won't fall for that again". A sign smacks him she karate kicks him of bridge she then leaps off the train a book materializes into her hand. It's the book blade the weapon against all high School students. Meteorite like decent lands on the master crater as big as a house shapes. The master was turned into dust. Camera switch to Sōjirō vs. the father. He pinball off the columns and was about to attack the person when a rock platform appears he launches off it and lands on the ceiling 100 ft. tall. Then launches he throws ice then fire lightning but keeps on going but there is an aura around him it is blue yellow and red all at the same time mikes a rock shield goes through the shield and then he pixelates. Switch to doctor points at the Seipheroth falls down and dies the doctor is just that good.


	5. Chapter 5

Camera switch Sora vs. the master he instantly runs (.com/watch?v=SuA1Bq8U9Ho&feature=player_embedded#)

Materializes two swords and then runs holding it out in an arrow formation. the master wielded two dual swords and he twirled it around. He then Ran front flipped glanced at him, attacked but he guard. He launched off the weapon back onto a rock. He launched overhand attack underhand attack overhand attack underhand attack jump onto his spears handle x like formation stand on the swords. He launches into the sky swords immaterialized headfirst fall asleep. Meteorite like decent he wakes up grabs swords out of nothing holds his swords above his head in an x formation. Flash sora, held his sword as if he just attacked, on ground in crater. The master just stands there without a weapon with a sad expression on his face falls on knees then face (.com/watch?v=J_19KKclBME). The Master materializes his swords were gone and so was the master.

Disappears they landed at just where they were before they disappeared looks like they made it ok "my TARDIS" hugs it they step out on the other door see him hug it "so are they gone?" "We think so can we go back?" "Yes lets go back to the future, Where we are going we don't need roads" this time they materialized at the school courtyard. "Would you like to come along some time?" "yes but right now we have school." They got changed before class they got back. "ah it is nice to be home" they both sighed. they lied down. They had a great time going through time. "Wake up!"Someone shouted. Then he recognized who it was. "Why doctor? we defeated the bad guy do we seriously have to go to the next castle (mario)." sora moaned. "I hate them first trying to destroy the universe now waking me up in the middle of my dream. I am going to kill them again!"Kairi complained. "How did you get there?" "We were sent through time". "By who? You can't send yourself through time that way." "They are in our universe" he stated now they a sudden shadow passed over them they looked. "It's a space station" Rory said as he entered. "that's no space station that's a giant mech." It lands down on the school. They heard a loud cheer and since it was Saturday there was no one in school. They were amazed it then stood up. It then turned around and looked at them. (Rangers unite and strike. They formed a human pyramid it worked on power rangers.) "Well what should we do?" "I know" He ran over grabs a gas can siphons gas then takes a barbeque lighter jumps into jeep. "Doctor, Hotwire the car" he ordered.

"Ok" plugs in funnel into the gas can and then tapes it to the back pokes a hole in it and sticks the lighter through it. Floor it put a weight on the pedal now and hand me the sonic screwdriver they were going pretty fast now jump they all jumped except sora then he lit the gas can it tripled in speed. He made a makeshift rocket. He was about to hit then he jumped he removed a plate and crawled in it he then removed the motor control and held on. It fell he then crawled into the cockpit which was had a chair and a futon and was just a bedroom sized the person turned away he was wearing a cloak it was the emperor (from star wars). Death March music plays in the background. Light saber sound being activated appears He raises his hand and sora chokes and dies. He walks over there. You fools you think that the main character of this book would die ( I will get back to the intro soon (I have killed main characters in my other book)). Sora then jumps up disarms him and hand cuffs him flashback the car he was siphoning was a police car he grabs the handcuffs. He then grabs the light saber and cuts an exit he walks out and hands it to the actual police Now can I go to sleep ok walks home and lies down she then goes to a bench and writes about their experience then goes home and falls asleep she then lies down. It was over. They were safe.

**The End? **

The way they died was their past attitudes they now realize they have to stop complaining and start making a difference by saving the universes. Ok still not satisfied he died 97 years later after the end of the book he was flying in his car and he had a hard attack after coming home from a lesson about safety plus rescuing a kitten from a tree and was about to call 911 to tell them that he was having a heart attack when there was a robbery from the handicapped orphans. When he foiled their robbery they got arrested just in time for him to die. She came home from teaching handicapped orphan dyslexics that live in a small village in South America. As she was driving home she noticed there was someone with a flat tire. She fixed the tire. That person then needed the baby to be delivered. She delivered the baby boy. They drive to the hospital she died at the hospital she was diagnosed with cancer a year before that had happened.

See they both died at the end of the story. Happy?

**The end**


End file.
